


Seeds Before Blooms

by sara_no_h



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Reunions, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_no_h/pseuds/sara_no_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Thor: The Dark World: Thor awakes to an abandoned factory in Detroit. It’s impossible because he and his fellow Avengers had been subdued and locked away by Ultron’s forces. He is not alone for his long dead brother is there as well.</p><p>I ignore your talks of Tom Hiddleston’s Loki not being in Avengers: Age of Ultron and raise you our favorite Norse God’s reunion fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds Before Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: It’s been a year since Loki’s “death.” Basically the Avengers are captured by Ultron and his forces. Ultron was working for the biggest head baddie, Thanos and planned to give over the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes to his boss. Loki breaks in and takes our Avengers to an abandoned Detroit factory where they are hidden and can heal up. So have some Thor and Loki reunion that's more brotherly love than romantic love. Also, Loki is a schemer.

Thor awoke on the dusty remains of a makeshift coat. It was a poor excuse for a bed however thoughtful the idea was. The high roof was metal and was not something that was found on Asgard or his last cell. He felt the presence of another and rolled over expecting to see one of his Avengers teammates, after all, they must have somehow escaped the clutches of Ultron and his forces.

He was not expecting the crouching figure of Loki.

Thor blinked and allowed his face to harden as the imposter gingerly settled on a portion of the bed. This was an illusion, brought on by the powerful Ultron, perhaps even someone who he had hired to bewitch Thor. Loki was long dead having met his end over a year ago on the surface of Svartálfaheim.

Thor reached for Mjölnir. “An illusion of him will not break me, foe.”

“It is I, Loki. Not another, dear brother.”

There was a distance sound of thunder as Thor allowed the storm to gather. “You cannot fool me with dead faces and clever words. I know of myself and those who are in possession of their own lives.” His voice was filled with anger as he sluggishly leaned back, away from the imposter. An enchantress perhaps or another master of illusion, Thor assumed.

 Loki sighed. “Only you would think me using one saccharine word would qualify as clever. Emotional, yes. But clever, no.”

They stared at one another, neither making a move. Finally, Mjölnir arrived, breaking through glass and lading swiftly into her master’s grasp. White electricity crackled over his knuckles in warning.

Loki relaxed into his kneeling position, it was better to be calm when Thor allowed his anger to penetrate the air with the static of ozone. The sound of rain provided a heavy voice that was almost comforting to the dark haired god. The ping of water and metal was a pounding reminder of everything Thor was. A chaotic storm that was driven by pure emotion. Whoever claimed Thor was nothing like Loki did not fully comprehend the dramatics the idiot possessed. Even wounded Thor was too emotional for his own good.

Loki’s gaze settled on the red spilling from the unhealed wounds.  He had restored most of the damage but the deepest still needed his attention.

He gestured toward the bleeding. “Let me finish my work, Thor.”

Thor did not loosen his hold on Mjölnir. “My brother, as of late, had been more inclined to cause the bleeding then to stop it.”

A wicked smile. “Then it’s a good thing I am not he.”

Narrowing his eye’s Thor lowered his weapon. This being that held his brother’s face was not making an attempt to further his pain. If anything the one who wore Loki's face looked exhausted. He allowed his blue gaze to flicker across the room, taking in his surroundings. It would seem that wherever they were it was abandoned and they were alone.

As if sensing his thoughts the other spoke. “Your mortal super friends are on the lower level. I did not wish for them to see me. Although, I do think they will wake soon, so let me finish this.”

Thor startled as Loki reached for his injured side. He frowned as the familiar pattern of seiðr began cleaning and mending the torn flesh before his eyes. It had been a long time since he had felt this brothers healing touch. Emotions and questions surged through him at once. There was no mistaking the concentrated face before him; this was Loki, his brother.

Thor met Loki’s gaze. “How?”

“It’s better left unsaid, Thor. Besides,” Loki paused allowing his eyes to dart away, “there will be time to explain later.”

Thor felt the warmth of the healing seiðr dissipate. His palm ghosted over the mended flesh; not even a scar would remain. A part of him desperately wanted to reach out, to catch his brother’s gaze as Loki leaned back and nodded approvingly at his work. Instead he sheepishly settled his eyes on a dirty rag. “Do you have your daggers with you?”

“Of course.” Loki replied, allowing his arms to settle at his sides.

“Are they on your person?”

Irritation now. “Always. Why are you asking such questions, Thor?”

Thor shifted his weight as emotions made his eyes sting. “I’m just trying to judge if you will use them on my person now.” He said, once again locking eyes with Loki.

Loki’s eyes widened, similar to when small mammals know they are being watched by a predator. He was familiar with that look on his brothers face even if he had not seen it in over a decade.

Before the other could move away Thor reached for him and drew the dark haired god into a desperate embrace. He tensed as the warm breath of Thor’s exhale tangled with his hair. This was something that was not commonplace between them anymore. These types of affections were reserves for when they were younger or after a trying battle. It had been many decades since either of them had shared or entered willingly into such a show of emotions. Such expressions had been placed aside, in its place glorious battles and royal conquests had preserved their time. A fleeting commendable embrace of shoulders or other such superficial displays of comradely had replaced the deep flooding holds such as this.

Loki felt the heat of the other and slowly allowed the stiffness of his shoulders to ease. He scowled as he felt the prickling of the blonds beard against his cheek and neck as Thor continued to nuzzle his face deep within his shoulders. It had been some time indeed for Loki could not remember past hugs as being so scratchy.  For that he stubbornly refused to let his arms encircle the other, instead they remained limp at his sides. This did not disturb Thor in the slightest as he squeezed the other’s shoulders tighter in a show of understanding. Thor had always been the one to initiate their embraces when they were younger.

Loki could only stand to be smothered for so long, especially by someone such as Thor. The heat the other was giving off was making him uncomfortable. He brought his arms to his brother’s massive biceps to push him away.

Thor drew in a deep breath at the touch, his voice was rough from unexplored emotions. “Let me enjoy this sentiment, fool.”

Loki’s arms fell limply to his side, defeated. “You're the fool, Thor,” he said as a reminder of false last words exchanged over Svartálfaheim soil. He allowed the embrace to continue even when he felt the warm wetness of tears on his neck. He did not permit himself to cry for that would be giving into a basic need that he had long ago abandoned; however, the fact did not stop the hot sting at the back of his green eyes. The sentiment that rumbled within him made a valiant but fleeting effort to surface.

“You will be angry with me,” he sighed out. There was a copious amount of conniving that Thor did not know of. From stealing and hiding the relics that he needed from the vaults to his placement of the Aether into The Collectors hands. All had been Loki’s doings in disguise as the All-Father Odin.

He had been overjoyed to discover just how much freedom came from his death. Of course Loki had his suspicions, but his imagination could never capture the true extent of the liberties that were presented to him. His achievements from the last year were beyond his expectation. It was only a matter of time for all that he had sowed would come into bloom.

“Anger will come later.” Thor stated releasing Loki’s body from the embrace.

 _So will my plans,_ Loki thought. Outwardly he blinked rapidly in reply, allowing Thor’s touch to linger on his chin and face as they often did when the other was close enough.

The blue eyes examined every detail of the pale face. If Loki’s eyes had been wet Thor made no comment. He simply took in the other's drawn expression, branding this moment into his memory.  His brother was alive. The possibility that his scheming ways would follow was a guarantee.

He allowed his hands to slip away, unsure of the next time they would be able to exchange such gentle touches. “Why are you here now, brother?”

Loki allowed a smile to crack his lips. It was only a matter of time before everything would be interwoven with his victory. “To help you.”

Thor sighed inwardly but nodded, accepting the lie. “If you say.”

Loki leaned in, his voice was warm on Thor’s cheek that complemented the sweetness of his tone. “There is not much time and you must listen well to everything that I have to tell you, brother. There is a being not of this world. A Titan. You see, he controls it all…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell I’m just pumped because The Collector. The Stones of the Gauntlet! Guardians of the Galaxy!! Thanos as the (possibly) head baddie of the Marvel Cinematic Universe!!!
> 
> Kudo's and Comments are always loved!


End file.
